


Save Me While You Can

by somewhereoverthelarrybow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nerd!Harry, Outcast!Harry, Rimming, Self-Harm, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, jock!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhereoverthelarrybow/pseuds/somewhereoverthelarrybow





	Save Me While You Can

Prologue

Harry's POV

My name is Harry Styles. And I think I want to die. Every day that I go into that school, I see the most popular boy, Louis Tomlinson. And what does he see? Some outsider with out of control hair and limbs he's no control over. And every time I die inside. The thing is, I'm openly gay, have been ever since the first day of high school. My mom always told me never to hide who I was. Every time that I pass Louis in the halls, ignoring the shouts and mutters of 'fag' and 'gay boy', my heart beats just that little bit quicker. 

But the main problem is that Louis has a girlfriend. Of course he does. Louis' the captain of the football team, so guess who his girlfriend is. That's right, ladies and gentleman. My school is a stereotypical American one; football captain and head cheerleader make the school's power couple and uncontested Homecoming King and Queen. And undoubtedly, Prom King and Queen once the semester ends. Louis' girlfriend, Eleanor Calder, may be head cheerleader at Collin's High, but she's also head bitch. 

She has made it her personal mission in life to make my life a living hell. It's thanks to her that everyone bullies me and seems to easily find a problem with me, or something to blame me for. When I first came out, everyone was okay with it, but there were always those few idiots who hate anyone that's different and doesn't conform to society's quota. Back in my freshman year, I had lots of friends, some close and others' mere acquaintances and friendly faces. 

But then Eleanor found out.

As soon as word got to her that it was her boyfriend I was infatuated with, well, shit went down, to put it bluntly. She turned everyone against me. Including all my old friends, even the ones who I thought would never leave. Now, I only have two best friends, Liam and Niall. They are genuinely the most adorable couple ever. Liam is on the football team himself, but he is nothing like the stereotypical idiot that you think he'd be like. Liam cares about everything and everyone. Niall is this huge ball of Irish energy, he swims for the school team, and even made it to the regional championships. Their sports don't match, and neither do they. But that's just at first glance.

This is the story of how I fell in love with Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
